<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 by August1624</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711547">二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624'>August1624</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>朦胧的雾自海上流向街道</p><p>像置身寒气中的牛群所吐出的热气</p><p>长长的水舌聚集，覆盖住那</p><p>许诺我们美好生活的月份</p><p>                    ——聂鲁达</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌</p><p>Bgm：Swedish Garden-Brice Davoli </p><p>1. Undertake</p><p>v.保证；承担，承包</p><p> </p><p>最近两个星期，凯独自承担了家里的遛狗大业。</p><p>在此之前他们家一向是两个人早晚一起遛Nala，但就在上个月的某天早上，尤利安在和Nala“赛跑”的时候毫无预警的脚底打滑，在家门口摔成了一只翻车的帝企鹅。</p><p>所以在未来的一两个月内，尤利安只能打着石膏坐着轮椅在院子里百无聊赖地看男朋友带着Nala环游社区了。</p><p> </p><p>2. Measure</p><p>v.测量；估量</p><p>n.措施；方法；尺寸；量度标准</p><p> </p><p>凯偷偷下单了一个卷尺，因为他觉得自己最近晚上睡觉鲤鱼打挺的频率越来越高了。</p><p>尤利安偷偷下单了一个体重秤，因为他最近感觉自己肚子上的赘肉好像越来越多了。</p><p> </p><p>3. Yell</p><p>v.叫喊</p><p>n.叫喊；呐喊，欢呼</p><p> </p><p>不管多少次，只要是组队打堡垒之夜，总是这样：</p><p>Ju moaning</p><p>Ju yelling</p><p>Ju dying</p><p>Everyone forgetting about dead Ju</p><p> </p><p>4. Rain</p><p>n.雨，雨水</p><p>v.下雨</p><p> </p><p>尽管尤利安拒绝了无数次，凯还是喜欢下雨天和他家金毛小可爱挤同一把伞。</p><p>“嗨呀，雨淋到头顶上会秃的！”尤利安拿凯没办法，但总是要碎嘴几句的。</p><p>凯对他做了个鬼脸，但还是把大部分伞面悄悄地移到了尤利安那边。</p><p> </p><p>5. Independence</p><p>n.(国家的)独立；（人的）自立，独立</p><p> </p><p>“你是什么时候不再管家里要钱的？”尤利安的睡前话题总是来得奇奇怪怪的。</p><p>凯本来眼皮都要粘上了，也只能强打精神翻了个身，“从认识你开始啊。”</p><p>尤利安不信，“什么鬼？”</p><p>“真的，那时候天天想请你吃冰淇凌和各种小零食当然要赶紧经济独立啦…”凯贴着尤利安的耳朵喃喃，说完他又睡了。</p><p> </p><p>6. Dress</p><p>v.打扮，穿着；给……穿衣</p><p>n.连衣裙；服装</p><p> </p><p>“你准备好了吗，布兰特先生？”凯帮尤利安把领结上的褶皱抹平。</p><p>“那还用说，哈弗茨先生。”尤利安的两颊染上淡淡的樱粉色。</p><p> </p><p>7. Fear</p><p>v.害怕，担心；忧虑</p><p>n.顾虑，胆怯</p><p> </p><p>凯应该只是忘记给手机充电了。</p><p>在打过去的第十个电话的回应也是重复的忙音时，尤利安这样安慰自己。</p><p>日头渐渐西沉，他还是没有得到回电和短信，连Nala也在台阶上倦怠地趴了下来。</p><p>也不知道过了多久，暖黄色的车光灯从路口处扫了过来，尤利安顾不上自己早就僵直的双腿猛地站了起来想要一探究竟。</p><p>“Jule！”那人的半张脸陷在夜色里，但还是能认出是他的黑卷毛男孩。</p><p>凯把车停好，匆匆跑到尤利安身边时还面有愧色，“对不起我忘记带充电宝了。”</p><p> </p><p>8. Brand</p><p>n.商标，品牌；烙印</p><p>v.给……打上烙印</p><p> </p><p>好像脖子上已经够多了，但凯还是不顾尤利安嘤嘤呜呜的反抗声在他的喉结上留下了一枚殷红的吻痕。</p><p> </p><p>9. Garden</p><p>n.花园，菜园；公园</p><p>v.从事园艺</p><p> </p><p>也不知道是不是因为魏格尔在自己花园里成功种出圣女果刺激到了尤利安，他也开始试图在自家花园里开辟一角出来种水果，就是方式有点怪怪的。</p><p>“Jule……”凯看着尤利安把吃完西瓜吐出来的籽往土里埋，欲言又止。</p><p>“说不定呢说不定呢！”尤利安像个小孩一样跳了两下，把土踩实。</p><p>好吧，凯在心里叹了口气，开始琢磨什么时候去买个西瓜回来假装是男朋友种出来的。</p><p> </p><p>10. Straw</p><p>n.稻草，麦秆；吸管</p><p>adj.稻草（或麦秆）做的</p><p> </p><p>可能连尤利安自己都没有发现，他喜欢在喝饮料的时候咬吸管。</p><p>但凯知道，第一次约尤利安出来的时候他就发现了，当时他以为自己的邀约太过唐突让人感到别扭不安，后来他又厚着脸皮连着约了尤利安一个月，才发现这只是对方一个改不掉的小习惯罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11. Domitory</p><p>n.宿舍楼；宿舍，学生宿舍</p><p>adj.住宅区的</p><p> </p><p>尤利安刚刚开始和凯约会的时候，后者还是个大学在读的年轻男孩。</p><p>有时候他们周末出去约会，尤利安一大早就会就会带着三明治和咖啡在凯的宿舍楼底下等他下来赴约。</p><p>来的次数多了，凯的所有室友都认识他了，以至于凯每次急匆匆地跑下楼的时候尤利安都能听见那帮小男孩在窗口朝他俩吹口哨。</p><p> </p><p>12. Greedy</p><p>adj.贪婪的，贪心的，贪吃的</p><p> </p><p>如果说，尤利安对美食的热爱是无穷无尽的话，凯对情事的欲望也是个无底洞，年轻的男孩对亲吻、拥抱和深入交流的热爱也是无穷无尽的。</p><p>尤利安对此表示理解，就像凯理解他喜欢各种好吃的一样。</p><p>但是他真的腰疼。</p><p> </p><p>13. Standard</p><p>n.标准，规格；规范</p><p>adj.标准的</p><p> </p><p>可能小的时候也对自己未来的伴侣有过模模糊糊的印象侧写以及条件标准，但事实证明计划着实赶不上变化。</p><p>就像尤利安就从来也没想过，自己有朝一日会成为地主家傻儿子的男朋友，并且每周都兴致冲冲地陪着男朋友去农场喂驴。</p><p> </p><p>14. Movie</p><p>n.电影；电影院；电影制片业</p><p> </p><p>凯不太喜欢看老电影，他也不止一次在和尤利安看老电影的时候悄咪咪酣然入梦了。</p><p>尤利安对此不太介意，他估计凯就算是把一场电影强撑下来后面也会忘得一干二净，直到那年他发现凯送他的生日礼物是去奥地利湖区巴特伊舍尔的温泉旅行。</p><p>“我以为你忘记了。”尤利安笑起来酒窝深深。</p><p>凯有点小小的得意，“我当然记得咯，你夸了好几次男演员长得帅。”</p><p>《茜茜公主》中，茜茜就是在伊舍尔的小溪边钓鱼，而鱼钩甩到弗兰茨皇帝身上，一段姻缘由此而生。</p><p> </p><p>15. Watermelon</p><p>n.西瓜</p><p> </p><p>西瓜的生长周期一般是五个月。</p><p>而距离尤利安之前在花园里埋下西瓜子也快五个月了，这五个月来他心血来潮式浇水，突发奇想式施肥，地里自然是连个小菜苗都不会长。</p><p>好在尤利安不知道西瓜五个月就能结果，这让凯还有能准备的时间。</p><p>他掐准时间买了个西瓜回来充数，哄男朋友说是地里长出来的。</p><p>结果还没进家门又看见尤利安蹲在花园里刨地，而且他一抬头就看见了凯怀里的瓜。</p><p>最后自然没骗成，但西瓜还是很甜就是了。</p><p> </p><p>16. Gesture</p><p>n.手势，表情；姿态</p><p>v.做手势，用动作示意</p><p>vt.用手势表达</p><p> </p><p>刚刚开始玩堡垒之夜那会儿，尤利安和凯迷上了用里面的游戏角色的动作打招呼。</p><p>这里头的内容往往包括了各种奇奇怪怪的动作还有手势，有时候旁边没人的时候他们还会把亲吻当做结尾，但做的次数多了难免会有熟人撞上他俩干这种中二气质爆表的事情，为了避免给广大单身朋友带去不适，他俩将这一套动作一简再简。</p><p>不过也没什么的，有时候一个手势也足以让他俩互通心意了。</p><p> </p><p>17. Lazy</p><p>adj.懒惰的；懒散的；慢吞吞的</p><p> </p><p>电影的进度条已经到演职员字幕表伴着林肯公园演唱的主题曲匀速爬行的部分了，桌子上堆着油乎乎的空披萨盒子、喝了一半的冰可乐以及同爆米花混杂在一起的薯条残骸。</p><p>“我不想去丢垃圾。”凯把毯子往上拉了拉，毯子下面的小腿毫不犹豫地夹住了尤利安的小腿。</p><p>“我也不想去。”尤利安顺着凯的动作就势埋进人臂弯里。</p><p>半睡半醒的Nala就着毛毯的一角趴在他俩的膝头困得小鸡啄米般的点头。</p><p>雪片融化敲打在房檐上的声音被隔在窗外，房间里悄然自己圈出一片温暖的小天地。</p><p> </p><p>18. Salt</p><p>n.食盐</p><p>adj.含盐的，腌制的</p><p>v.加盐于，用盐腌</p><p> </p><p>刚开始学做饭的时候，尤利安一度盐糖不分。</p><p>毕竟在他看来，糖也好盐也好都是白色的颗粒晶体。所以在某段不长不短的时间里，凯三天两头就要变成男朋友厨艺的试验田并且替男朋友充当尝百草的小白鼠。</p><p>虽然后来这种情况越来越少了，但凯为了保持尤利安的下厨积极性，还是尽量不去吐槽男朋友因为手抖所以咸度时好时坏的菜品了。</p><p> </p><p>19. Yours</p><p>pron.你的，你们的（所属物）</p><p> </p><p>对凯这种热衷宣示主权的小男孩来说，“你是我的”这种话当然要时时挂在嘴边啦。</p><p>20. Marry</p><p>v.娶，嫁，结婚</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意凯·哈弗茨/尤利安·布兰特成为我的丈夫，从今往后,无论是顺境或是逆境，无论富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜、直到死亡才能将我们分开。”</p><p> </p><p>21. Smog</p><p>n.烟雾</p><p> </p><p>也不是没有过闹分手的时候——</p><p>“那天还下大雾来着，我也忘了为什么吵架了然后他掉头就走”，尤利安做了个鬼脸，“真不愧是个刚刚二十岁的小男孩！”</p><p>后来呢——</p><p>“说着赶他走其实我自己也……”，尤利安欲言又止，“很担心，所以去找他了，可是雾好大。”</p><p>最后呢——</p><p>“我找了一圈自己都快迷路了，只能往家走，其实超后悔的”，尤利安抿了抿嘴转而露齿一笑，“你猜怎么着！他居然自己先摸回家门口等我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朦胧的雾自海上流向街道</p><p>像置身寒气中的牛群所吐出的热气</p><p>长长的水舌聚集，覆盖住那</p><p>许诺我们美好生活的月份</p><p>                    ——聂鲁达</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>